


The Dragon And The Rabbit

by damianwayne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's cute and fluffy also nazuna is wearing his ice cream card outfit, this is the most uncreative fic name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Nazuna works at a ice cream parlor, Kuro is part of a notorious biker gang. They couldn't be any more different, and Nazuna would lie if he'd say he wasn't scared of Kuro at first.It only takes him a glance at Kuro's gentle side, the one he shows his little sister, that he quickly changes his mind.





	1. -

**Author's Note:**

> FBSDBJHSD WHOEVER FOLLOWS ME ON TWITTER KNOWS THAT I WENT ON A KURONAZU SPAM YESTERDAY!!!  
> (for anyone who doesnt: [here's a kuronazu thread ](https://twitter.com/hyaenes/status/834861335783542784) w all their interactions i made bc i love them so much)

"They’re here again," Nazuna said, a tray tugged under his arm and leaning over the counter.

Mika followed the direction of Nazuna’s gaze. The biker gang was lingering in front of the ice cream parlor. It wasn’t like they were here often, but it also wasn’t the first time. Nazuna didn’t know what to think of them. All his knowledge about them came from rumors, and according to them that biking gang is one you should not mess with. They’re dangerous, people say.

Nazuna would lie if he’d say he wasn’t scared of them. But he didn’t like admitting it. In general Nazuna wasn’t too keen on admitting he was scared, even if he was. People always belittle him because he looked young for his age and was so short. Not to mention the work clothes he was in right now. The shop he was working at had a cute theme, everything was bright and sweet. His work outfit was pink and yellow with a little bit of baby blue, which made him look even 'cuter' than he was already seen at.

At least the roller blades made him a little bit taller, even if not by much.

That being said, the ice cream parlor attracted a specific group of customers. People that like those cute things: children, a lot of girls, younger people on dates. The atmosphere was tense and Nazuna couldn’t blame them. A lot of people were probably scared and feeling uncomfortable.

"What do you think they want here?" Nazuna asked and Mika shrugged.

"I don’t know," he replied. "Should we go talk to Oshi-san?"

Nazuna hesitated. He didn’t want to drag their manager into this, so he just shook his head. "No," he replied. "I think they’ll be gone soon." Hopefully, because the customers weren’t the only one feeling eery with the biker gang loitering in front of their shop.

"But… one of them is coming here," Mika said, his voice shaking.

Nazuna’s grip on his tray tightened when he saw how one of them got off from his bike and made his way to the entrance. What did he want here? Were they some kind of debt collectors? Who knew, he had heard all kinds of stories, and them being associated with the Yakuza had been one of them.

Mika grabbed onto Nazuna’s sleeve. "Nazuna-nii… what should we do?" he asked.

"I- I’ll handle this," Nazuna said. He put the tray on the counter at the same time the guy came in. When he was standing at the entrance, Nazuna noticed how _huge_ he was. He wasn’t just tall, but also had broad shoulders and arms. It wasn’t just his build that made him threatening, but the frown on his face with his fiery red hair pushed back, the black streaks and the ear piercings… It was like somebody looked up how a typical 'delinquent' looked like and created him.

Maybe he didn’t want any trouble. Maybe he just wanted to eat some ice cream, even though Nazuna highly doubted it. He could feel all eyes on him when the other male walked towards him. He was even taller up close, towering several inches over Nazuna.

"Where’s your manager?" the guy asked.

Nazuna let a shriek slip out and he quickly tried to calm down. "What?"

"Your manager." The stranger looked around the shop, one of his hands in the pockets of his pants, the other one at the back of his neck. "Itsuki. He should be here, right?"

What did he want? Maybe he really was a debt collector! Nazuna was shaking and couldn’t form any words in his head. The male slowly turned back to him, his eyes lingering on Nazuna.

"Didn’t you hear me?"

"I- I-," Nazuna stuttered.

"Kiryu," a voice suddenly appeared. Both of them turned to Shu, who came to them from the back with his arms crossed in front of his chest and holding Mademoiselle in them. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," the man named Kiryu said.

"Follow me." Shu turned away again and walked through the back door. Kiryu followed him, but suddenly Nazuna gained back his voice, even if it was weak and he was mixing his words up.

"I- I don’t know wad you want here, but pleashe conshider the cushtomers! I don’t want them to be shcared!" Nazuna shouted. His heart was racing when he was finished and he cursed himself. Why did he say that? What had gone through his mind, had he completely lost it? He probably just signed his own death sentence.

Kiryu’s eyes were on him and Nazuna was too scared to tear his gaze away from him. _Just say something!_

"Kiryu," Shu called for him.

"I’m coming." The redhead turned away from Nazuna and disappeared behind the door. Nazuna breathed out in relief and soon he was met with a scared Mika.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"I don’t know," Nazuna said.

"I can’t believe you said that to him! I was so scared… Oshi-san wasn’t scared either," Mika murmured.

"Just… Let’s keep working," Nazuna quickly changed the topic. He smiled at a customer when he saw them waving him over and squeezed Mika’s arm softly before he rolled over to them. His shift was over soon too, maybe he won’t meet the guy again… He’ll just ask Shu about it the next day.

* * *

 

 

 

Shu just shrugged it off the next day when Nazuna asked about it. Mika seemed to be at a loss just like Nazuna. Even though he lived together with Shu, he still wasn’t able to get any useful information out of him.

The gang wasn’t threatening them, right? They weren’t demanding money or something from Shu, and that’s why he didn’t want to tell them?

"Nazuna-nii, he’s here again!" Mika shouted to him over the counter. This time, Nazuna was behind it and Mika was the one serving the customers. It usually was the other way round; Mika was still clumsy on the roller blades, but he had to learn some day, right?

Nazuna looked up to see the tall man from yesterday making his way towards the shop again.

"What do you think he wants? Do you think he wants to talk to Oshi-san again?"

There was a little girl with him. She couldn’t be older than eight, wearing a school uniform and a backpack. What did he want with the girl? Should Nazuna be worried? Kiryu walked into the shop, opening the door for the little girl.

"I’ll take over," Nazuna told Mika and rolled from behind the counter to Kiryu.

"Don’t worry," the man said. "I’m not here to cause any trouble."

"Oh." Nazuna didn’t know what else to say and glanced at the girl next to him. "You’re not here to see Itsuki?"

"No," Kiryu replied. "We want a table for two." Then, he turned to the girl and bowed a little bit to be more on her height. "Where do you want to sit?"

It caught Nazuna off guard, how his voice suddenly softened and he even smiled at her. He didn’t have the frown on his face anymore, instead there was just fondness in his expression.

"In the back," the girl replied.

Nazuna hesitated before he put on his professional smile. "We have some free tables in the back. You can wait there, I’ll come immediately."

"Thank you." Kiryu took the little girl’s hand and walked her to the back. Mika immediately rushed towards him.

"What was it?"

"He’s… here as a customer I think." Nazuna glanced over to the table the two have chosen. What was his relationship with the little girl? Maybe they were related? But they didn’t look the same at all. Nazuna was surprised she wasn’t scared of the tall guy, but then again, he seemed to be very gentle with her.

"What should we do?" Mika asked.

Nazuna shrugged. "He’s a customer, right? I’ll treat him like one."

Mika stared at him. "Are ya really?"

Nazuna blushed, thinking about the customs they had at the shop. They had to act cute and overly nice, and Nazuna didn’t have any problems with that. He had been working here for too long. But the thought of acting like that in front of a member of the city’s most notorious biker gang…

"Just be careful! Or should I call Oshi-san?"

Nazuna shook his head. "There’s a little girl too, okay? Let’s not cause a scene." He sighed. "I’ll go there and take their order." At least there weren’t many people here now, just two couples and a group of girls. Nazuna made his way to the back where there wasn’t anyone and took out his pink notebook and fitting glittery pen.

"Hi! My name’s Nazuna Nito, but you can call me nii-chan!" he introduced himself with his a smile on his face, more looking at the girl than at Kiryu. "May I take your order?"

"Nii-chan?" the girl and Kiryu said at the same time.

Nazuna blushed. It wasn’t the first time he had been asked this, but it felt different. It was his nickname he had gotten for this job, but even when he wasn’t working people still called him that. "My name’s Nito, so it sounds like onii-chan, you know?"

The girl’s expression brightened. "Okay, nii-chan! Does Kuro have to call you that too?"

"Kuro?"

"My brother! Kuro!" She pointed at Kiryu. Oh, so it _was_ her brother. They didn’t look a like at all.

Nazuna turned to the other male. "Your name is Kuro Kiryu?" he asked.

"You know my name?"

Nazuna heisted. "It’s- Itsuki called you Kiryu. It’s fitting… I mean, sorry." He bit down on his lower lip, but couldn’t take his eyes away from him. "So, do you two have chosen what you want to eat yet?"

"No," the girl replied. "Onii-chan is always indecisive!"

"Have you decided then?" Nazuna asked her.

"Yes!" She showed him the ice cream she wanted from the Menu. "This one! It looks really cute!"

"That’s a good choice." Nazuna wrote it down. "You even get a little present!"

"Really?" The girl’s eyes widened and she smiled brightly at her brother. "Did you hear that?"

Kuro smiled at her. "Yes, I did." Was this the same man from yesterday? The same scary frowning guy who belonged to a biker gang? He had such a soft expression on his face and looked at his little sister with such loving eyes, Nazuna wouldn’t have believed it, if he wouldn’t see it with his own two eyes.

Someone who loved his sister so much couldn’t be all too bad, right?

"So, how about your brother then?" Nazuna asked.

"Uh…"

"If you’re indecisive, may I recommend something for you?"

"Of course," Kuro replied.

Nazuna turned the page from the Menu and pointed at dish. "This one! I created it by myself," he said proudly.

"Oh! That’s so cute! Nii-chan, do you like rabbits?" Kur’s sister asked.

Nazuna laughed. "Yes! I like them a lot, do you too? I even have a pet rabbit."

"Your name was Nazuna, right?" Kuro suddenly asked. He seemed amused by it. "Your name fits you too."

"Rabbits are cute, okay?" Nazuna defended himself.

"I know, you’re like one," the other male blurted out. There was a faint blush forming on his cheeks and Nazuna felt the heat rising up on his face too. Did that guy just call him cute?

"It’s decided then! We want that!" the girl said and closed the menu.

"Okay," Nazuna replied and wrote it down too, trying hard to gather his thoughts. The scary guy from the biker gang just called him cute. He just called him cute and… Nazuna hated it usually. He knew that he was striving for a cute image here at the shop, but he still wasn’t too fond of people calling him cute. But for some reasons, he didn’t mind that much with Kuro. It made him flustered. "I’ll go back then, bleashe waid for your ordar."

He rolled back to the counter and cursed himself. He was glad that he, on top of messing up his words, didn’t fall down.

"You took some time," Mika noticed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mika-chin," Nazuna replied. "We just talked."

"You talked?" Mika’s eyes widened. "Why is your face so red? Did he say something to scare you?"

"No! It’s not like that!" Nazuna shouted quickly. "Forget it…" He ripped off the paper from the notebook and slid it over to Mika. "Here, the order."

"Oh, did the girl order your Ra*Bits Special Cup?" Mika asked when he saw it.

"No," Nazuna replied. "He did."

Mika seemed surprised by that, but didn’t say anything else when he prepared the order. Nazuna in the meantime rushed to one of the couples that wanted to pay. When he got back, Mika was already finished with the order. Nazuna was nervous when he made his way back, but not for the same reason he had been before.

_Just give him their order and then leave, you don’t need to do much._

"Here you go!" Nazuna said and put their dishes in front of them. "I hope it tastes good!"

"Ice cream always does," the girl said, giggling.

"What do we say?" her brother asked.

"Thank you, nii-chan!"

Nazuna raised his trail, partly hiding his face behind it. "No problem," he replied. Kuro was… not scary at all anymore. He was really kind of… cute himself. "Oh, and the present." He grabbed into his pocket where he had the toys he gave out to the kids. "A rabbit!" He placed it on her hands. It was a little rabbit plush on a keychain.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she shouted. "It’s so cute!"

"It looks exactly like the one I have," Nazuna said. "White with red eyes."

"You have the same eyes as your rabbit," Kuro stated and Nazuna blinked. Oh, he had noticed his eye color. It wasn’t something special, a lot of people did, because he had such an unusual one, and yet he was flustered over it.

"Yes," he said. "My mother said he reminded him of me, so she got me him."

"Can we have a rabbit too?" Kuro’s sister asked. "They’re so cute! I promise I will take good care of them."

Kuro chuckled and stroked his sister’s hair. "We can discuss that some other time, okay?"

The girl pouted. "Fine. Then I’m telling nii-chan that you wanted to come back here so badly because of hi-"

"Mayu!" Kuro interrupted her quickly with a bright red face. "I-"

Nazuna didn’t know what to do or say. Kuro came back because of him? He was too confused about this. It’s not like nobody had ever hit on him while he was on his job, but certainly none of them had been big delinquents. Especially not big delinquents that were really cute and gentle with their little sister.

"I’ll jusht… look, there’sh a new cushtomer! Enjoy yor mahl!" Nazuna managed to stutter out. He turned around, wanted to roll away, but then he tripped over his roller blades and fell. The tray hitting the ground made a loud noise, resulting in the other customers’ attention being all on him. Nazuna cursed himself in the head. Wow, a handsome boy shows some kind of interest in him and he became a mess immediately.

"Are you alright?" Kuro asked. Nazuna pushed himself up from the ground to see Kuro standing right in front of him, concern written on his face and his hand held out for Nazuna to take.

He couldn’t hide the blush on his face when he grabbed Kuro’s hand, who then helped him up. "Yes, thank you," he said. "I’m so sorry…"

Kuro picked up the tray from the ground. "What are you apologizing for? Are you unharmed?"

"Yes, I’m fine," Nazuna assured him.

Kuro smiled as he handed Nazuna his tray. "I’m glad to hear that."

Nazuna hugged the tray to his chest and looked down. "You see… I…"

"What?"

"You’re not that bad!" Nazuna blurted out. As soon as those words left his lips, he regretted them immediately. He could see that Kuro was flustered too. "You seemed scary at first and I’m sorry I assumed such things when we met the first time…"

"It’s okay," Kuro said. "I would’ve assumed too. Itsuki didn’t tell you about me, right?"

Nazuna blinked. "Tell me what?"

Kuro sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "We’re childhood friends," he explained. "Our families are close and I’ve known him all my life."

" _What_?" Nazuna shouted. "You’re not some debt collector?" Kuro stared at him and Nazuna groaned and hit his head against the tray. "I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry."

Kuro laughed. "You thought I was a debt collector?"

"D-Don’t mention it again!" He was embarrassed enough as it was.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun of you."

Nazuna scrunched his nose and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I wasn’t the one to come back here with his sister because they wanted to see me."

Kuro blushed hard at this and Nazuna took this as a success. "See… I don’t know where she got that from. I didn’t tell her…"

"So it’s true?" Nazuna asked.

Kuro averted his eyes. "Yes," he admitted.

"You know," Nazuna said. "I’m a guy, I don’t like being called cute! Just because I’m short, doesn’t mean I’m not mature! That being said… I don’t mind that much with you, I guess." He looked away too. "As long as you don’t go around saying it."

"So I can say it to you only?" Kuro asked hesitantly.

"I didn’t mean that!" Nazuna quickly said. "B-But…"

"Kuro!" his sister shouted. "What’s taking you two so long?"

"You should go back to your sister," Nazuna said. "Don’t make her wait too long."

"I-"

Nazuna turned the other male around and pushed him gently towards the table. "We can talk some other time. When she’s not around." With those words, he quickly turned and rolled back to the counter. "Mika, we need to swap."

"What?"

"I can’t- I can’t go back there now."

Mika seemed alarmed at those words. "What happened? I’ll call Oshi-"

"No, it’s fine!" Nazuna assured. "He’s Itsuki’s childhood friend."

"What? He never told me about him."

"Me neither." Nazuna sighed. "He’s a nice guy, don’t worry."

"So why can’t you go back?" Mika asked him.

"Because!" Because he was too flustered right now and had to sort out his thoughts and how he had just flirted with a member of a biker gang in front of that guy’s sister. This was too much for Nazuna. "Please, Mika-chin?"

"Okay," Mika replied. "He’s Oshi-san’s friend, right? He can’t be bad."

"He isn’t," Nazuna agreed.

 

 

 


	2. 2

The next time Kuro came back to Nazuna’s work place was when it was full. Nazuna was too busy to properly talk to Kuro, which was a shame. He was surprised at himself when he realized that he was disappointed he couldn’t talk to the other male because of all the customers. It was weird.

They didn’t know each other and just because he was Shu’s childhood friend and gentle with his little sister, he wasn’t a member of the notorious biker gang anymore. But Nazuna had learned not to judge a book by its cover and for some reasons, he really wanted to read the book that was Kuro. He didn’t exactly know why; Why out of all the customers that had ever hit on him, Nazuna was interested in him.

Maybe because he was curious why out of all people Kuro was also interested in _him_. Nazuna wasn’t anything special, at least not that special that would attract a man like Kuro. Whatever the reasons were, he didn’t dislike the attention.

When Kuro waved him over to pay, Nazuna gave him an apologizing smile.

"I’m sorry," he said.

"What for?" Kuro asked.

Nazuna didn’t know how to answer it. "You’re- Oh. I just ashumed you’re here because of me, buht if that’s not the case…"

Kuro rested his head on his palm and smiled. He seemed to be flustered too, a very faint blush could be seen on his cheeks. "Yes," he admitted. "I came here to see you, but you’re busy. I should be sorry, I’m occupying you while all the customers need you."

Nazuna ducked his head. "I don’t mind," he said. "Okay, you’re right, I should…" He played around with the receipt in his hand. "I’m glad you came again." He placed it on the table.

"Me too," Kuro said.

"Why? We didn’t get to talk or anything."

"I like seeing you work," Kuro said and sighed, rubbing his temples. "No, that came out wrong. It’s… You’re very hardworking and good with the customers. And your smile is nice…" Even though he was partly covering his face with his hands, Nazuna could seeKuro’s expression well enough under it. He chuckled.

"It’s okay," he said. "It’s very stressful sometimes, but I like it."

Kuro smiled at him and took the receipt in his hand before giving Nazuna money. "Would it be okay if I came again?"

Nazuna rolled his eyes. "Didn’t I just say I’m glad you came?" he asked. "I’d like if you came again. But I might be busy again…"

"That’s okay," Kuro assured him.

Nazuna tugged in the money and then took out his glitter pen with which he usually wrote down the orders. He took the receipt and leaned down to write on it. When he was finished, he gave it back to Kuro. "That’s my number," he explained, but he couldn’t exactly look the other male in the eyes. "If you want to talk."

"Thank you," Kuro said. "I will."

"Oka-"

"Nazuna-nii!" Mika called out.

"Oh, I should get back," Nazuna said and quickly rolled back. Did he really just give him his number? He didn’t even remember when the last time he had given anyone his number! He didn’t date, hasn’t in a long time, and especially not a guy he barely knew and was part of a biker gang! But he somehow had a good feeling when it came to Kuro…

* * *

 

 

Nazuna had been so nervous all day, wondering when Kuro would text him or if it was a stupid idea or if Kuro was one of those people that barely texted, but as soon as he got off his job and checked his phone, he saw that Kuro had texted him already.

_> This is Kiryu. I assume you’re reading this after work, I hope you didn’t overwork yourself too much._

Nazuna couldn’t help but smile brightly at his phone screen.

"What are you smiling about?" Mika asked him when they closed the shop.

"Nothing," Nazuna quickly said and put his phone away.

"Today was stressful, wasn’t it?" Mika asked. "Do you wanna eat with me and Oshi-san?"

"Thank you, but I’m really exhausted," Nazuna said. Also, he just wanted to get home, throw himself on his bed and reply to Kuro’s text. And then hopefully text more with him until he fell asleep. It sounded so cheesy, but he just liked the idea of it.

After they parted their ways, Mika walked home with Shu, and Nazuna walked home by himself. He didn’t want to reply yet, he was thinking about what he should reply to him. Kuro used proper grammar, he didn’t even use Emojis, which Nazuna wasn’t used to.

"Ah, don’t work yourself up over this!" he told himself. At least there was no way Nazuna could mess up his words over text.

> i just arrived home! and don’t worry i’m used to itU ´꓃ ` U

_> I still worry. I’m glad you came home safe._

> i don’t live far away its just a short walk plus I’m a grown man u don’t need to worry U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U

_> Did you eat yet?_

> Are u my mom ￣( ÒㅅÓ)￣

_> I’m sorry, I’m used to worrying for others_

> ur sister?

_> Her, and Itsuki. We used to be neighbors and he likes overworking himself_

> oh yes i know! mika-chin always tells me about it sometimes he has to force him to eat   
> don’t worry about me i’m eating rn  
> Image attached

_> Is that fast food?_

> it’s fast and I’m tired (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

_> Image attached_

> wow! U(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)U that looks delicious!!! im jealous

_> It’s my sister’s favorite food, so I cooked it for her_

> you can cook????

_> Yes, of course. I take care for my sister after all. She deserves the best food._

> i can’t cook (。´•ㅅ•。) i can only bake

_> If you’d like I could cook for you some time…  
_ _> Just tell me what you like_

> no!

_> No?_

> i mean, i’d love to but it would be better if we’d cook together you know  
> if u want

_> I’d like that_

 

Nazuna spent the rest of the evening texting with Kuro. He learned some things about him. He didn’t really use emojis, but when he did, it made Nazuna’s heart skip a little bit. He also talked about his sister often, you could see he really cares for her. The texts implied that it was just the two of them, but Nazuna didn’t ask, he doubted they were close enough for that. Apart from cooking, Kuro liked sewing too. Nazuna found out several of Mademoiselle’s dresses were made from him, and that he even helped Shu sewing their work outfits.

Nazuna was surprised Shu didn’t mention him before, when he was the guy who literally helped him making the outfit Nazuna and Mika walked in almost every day. He also made the outfits for his little sister too, and Nazuna thought it was adorable. Kuro was… really nothing like he expected.

On the one hand, he looked intimidating, was tall, part of a biker gang and did Karate, on the other hand, he was a doting big brother, that was good at cooking and sewing. And most of all, he was nice. He was… really nice and Nazuna liked talking to him. Throughout the entire evening, he kept a smile on his face until it almost hurt.

He didn’t even want to stop texting Kuro, but it was late and they both had to get up early the next day.

> Ok i will go to bed now

_> Good. Get a good rest._

> Good night! Send me a good morning text tomorrow!!

_> I will._

> That was a joke ⌒(=∵=)⌒  
> But id really like it…

_> I will :) Good night._

Nazuna smiled and turned his phone off, placing it on his bedside table. He couldn’t wait to wake up the next day and see a text from Kuro on his screen.

* * *

 

 

 

They texted each other all the time after that. He found out more about Kuro and vice versa. One time during work when it was empty, Kuro texted Nazuna a picture of him in the kitchen.

 

> _My sister isn’t home today and now all the food is going to waste._

 

Nazuna laughed at the image, because Kuro was even in a pink frilly apron.

 

> i’d come over and eat, but i’m at work ￣(•ㅅ•)￣

_> When do you get off?_

> in about an hour…

_> Okay, I’ll come over._

 

Nazuna was way too excited for the rest of the time. He messed up an order and almost tripped once, but overall he thought he was doing fine.

"How do I look?" Nazuna asked Mika.

"Good?" Mika was too confused. "Why?"

"Kiryu is coming over," Nazuna explained with red cheeks. "I mean, we’re eating together."

"Oh." Mika widened his eyes. "As in a date?"

"I- I don’t know! I haven’t seen him since he last came…" They talked a lot though, and he had seen a lot of selfies of him. Nazuna was nervous and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure I’m fine?"

Mika smiled. "Yes," he said. "There aren’t many customers here right now, go change clothes, I’ll take over."

"Thank you, Mika-chin!" Nazuna said before he left to the changing room. He changed out of his work clothes quick and fumbled with his buttons a little bit. When he took a look in the mirror, he sighed. There wasn’t much he could do anyway. This would be the first time Kuro would see him out of his work clothes, in person.

_It’s going to be fine._

Nazuna was great in telling others to be calm and composed, but he himself was a nervous wreck a lot of times. When he came back out, Kuro was already in there.

"Hey," Nazuna greeted him.

"Hey."

It was a little bit awkward, finally seeing him again after almost a week of constant texts. "So… where are we going?"

"I brought lunch boxes and I was thinking we could go to the park," Kuro replied. The weather was nice and Nazuna liked the idea of getting some fresh air.

"Are you here with your bike?" They walked outside and Kuro shook his head.

"No," he said. "A certain someone said that would upset the customers."

Nazuna blushed. "I didn’t mean it."

Kuro laughed softly. "You did. It’s okay though, you were right. It was wrong of me to appear with them here." Then, he looked at Nazuna. "I’m glad you told me."

Nazuna furrowed his brows. "Why? I… was messing my words and I assumed you were a debt collector…" Now, that he knew Kuro better, he was even more embarrassed over it. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

"It was why I paid attention to you," Kuro explained, running his hand through his hair. "Because you were brave enough to speak up."

Nazuna inhaled sharply. "Really? I sounded stupid, though. I always mess up my words when I’m nervous."

"I realized," Kuro replied. "I thought…" He scratched the back of his head. "It was cute."

Nazuna looked away, knowing very well that his face was probably beet red now. "I told you that I’m not cute! I’m a guy after all."

"I know," Kuro said. "It was just my first impression."

"But not your second?“

Kuro hesitated and Nazuna hit him at his side. "Idiot." When he finally looked at Kuro again, they were both smiling at each other. "But you know? My second impression of you was that you’re cute."

Kuro seemed embarrassed at that too. "Second?"

"Or third," Nazuna admitted, laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

They finally had a date. A real date, not one where Kuro came by the shop on short notice. Or one, where Kuro came right before the shop closed, so they were the only ones left and could talk about everything and nothing.

Their first real date and Nazuna was excited. It wasn’t a typical date, Kuro had mentioned that one of his former kouhais in High School had a Karate competition and wanted him to come, so Nazuna suggested they could go together. He too was still close with his kouhais from High School and saw them sometimes.

They still had some time before the competition though, which is why they decided to go out to eat first. And Kuro was going to pick him up on his motorbike. Nazuna had never been on a motorbike and he was nervous and excited at the same time.

When he heard the motor of Kuro’s bike arriving outside, he picked up his keys and said goodbye to his rabbit before he walked out of the door. Nazuna stopped in front of the door and stared at Kuro.

He was so used to the gentle, motherly Kuro by now, that he completely forgot that Kuro also had this other side. And he was showing Nazuna this side right now and he looked so _good._ Or more like, really, really hot. He was wearing a fitting leather jacket and tight jeans, for a moment Nazuna wondered what it was like to have those thighs wrapped around his head. He quickly shook off his thoughts, when Kuro took off his motorbike and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Shit._

"Hi," he greeted Nazuna. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Nazuna admitted and walked over to Kuro.

"We don’t have to do this…"

"I want to!" Nazuna said. "I’m not scared… I want to do this! I wanna know what it’s like!"

Kuro smiled and patted his head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." He handed over a second helmet.

"Uh…" Nazuna put it on. "How does your hair stay perfectly with that?"

"Hairspray," Kuro replied and Nazuna chuckled. Kuro reached out his hand to secure it properly. Nazuna felt his heart beat faster and really didn’t want Kuro to pull his hand back when he did. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Nazuna said. "Let’s go."

Kuro smiled before putting his helmet back on. Once they were both seated on the motorbike with Nazuna behind him, Kuro turned back. "You can hold onto me," he said.

"You didn’t need to tell me," Nazuna blurted out. He was glad Kuro couldn’t see him blush under the helmet. Another reason why he wanted to drive on Kuro’s bike was because he wanted to take this opportunity to just wrap his arms around Kuro.

It was a nice feeling. He had the opportunity, so he took it. Nazuna wrapped his arms around Kuro and rested his head against Kuro’s back. He had a really nice back… He didn’t concentrate too much on Kuro’s body in front of him, though. Soon they hit the highway and the feeling Kuro picked up the speed.

Nazuna never really understood the appeal of motor bikes before. But now that he was sitting on one? He totally understood it. The feeling was amazing, the adrenaline shot right through his body and if he could, he would’ve just raised his arms and screamed out on top of his lungs. Instead, he just tightened his grip around Kuro’s body and smiled brighter.

He didn’t want this to stop, he wanted to sit behind Kuro on his bike forever and wanted to drive down the highway, hitting the speed limit and not caring about anything. Which was why, it was too disappointing when it was over way too fast.

"We’re here," Kuro said when he parked his bike behind a ramen shop he had told him about before. "This is where I used to eat all the time during High School."

Nazuna jumped off the bike, took off his motor bike quickly and smiled brightly at Kuro.

"What is it?" Kuro asked after he took off his helmet too.

"That was amazing!" Nazuna shouted. "It was- wow! The feeling!"

Kuro laughed. "I’m glad you liked it."

"I _loved_ it, Kuro-chin!"

"Kuro-chin?" Kuro repeated.

"Shut, let me call you that," Nazuna said. He didn’t know what came over him next. Kuro was just the perfect height right now, because he was partly sitting against his motorbike- well, he was still a little bit too tall for Nazuna-, and he just felt like it. Nazuna went up on his tip toes, grabbed Kuro by the collar of his leather jacket and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kuro was too startled to react at first, but Nazuna didn’t pull back. After a short time, he could feel Kuro’s hand on his lower back, pulling him closer. Nazuna put his arms around Kuro and closed his eyes, when the other male finally kissed him back softly.

When they parted their kiss, they didn’t let each other go.

"What was that for?" Kuro whispered.

"The adrenaline, I guess," Nazuna replied with a shrug and still the smile on his lips. "But also because I’ve been wanting to do it for a long time now."

Kuro bit down on his lower lip, before he curled them up into a smile. "Me too," he said and kissed Nazuna’s forehead before kissing him on the lips again.

"K-Kuro…" Nazuna whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"You’re too tall…"

Kuro stopped and looked down at Nazuna’s feet, noticing how hard he was struggling to keep standing on his tip toes. He laughed and lowered his head. "Sorry. Better?"

"Yes," Nazuna said. "Much better." He cupped Kuro’s face and pulled him down for another kiss. Neither of them have stopped smiling, throughout all their next kisses… and there were many.

"We should go inside," Kuro said after a while.

"We should," Nazuna agreed. "We can’t be too late too, right?"

Kuro stroke Nazuna’s cheek and nodded. "Yes."

"Are you letting me go then, Kuro-chin?" Nazuna teased him and Kuro sighed. He put his hand down and stood up.

"You’re the one who kissed me out of nowhere," Kuro shot back.

"It was the adrenaline!" Nazuna defended himself. Kuro laughed and leaned down again to kiss his cheek.

"I’m glad," he said. "Okay, let’s go inside."

"Let’s."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff except that one thirsty line sorry i couldnt help myself i bet yall can understand
> 
> anyway.. this rank is draining me emotionally and physically bc im tryin to rank so i needed some cute fluff :')

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for ur daily kuronazu dose and also other multishipping stuff [@hyaenes](https://twitter.com/hyaenes)


End file.
